Dancing
by yoursovain
Summary: Harry falls for the new girl at Hogwarts...but shes promised to someone else....will they be found out?
1. The Train Ride

**Prologue**

She was dancing. As always. She glided across the floor, her hair tied up with a pink ribbon. Her tights and leotard revealed the muscles on her body from frequent dancing. She spun and leapt. She was in a world of her own. As always. She didn't even realize any one was there.

He watched from the door. He admired her strength, her agility. He remembered the days when they used to dance together. No longer. A tear dropped down his cheek and he turned away, shutting her and the memories away until the next day.

Inside she continued to dance. The music went on and on, ringing in her ears. In her head, she was on stage again, at the ballet. She bowed for the audience then started a new dance much to their delight. Her dance held them captive.

She didn't know that the dance was actually holding her captive, and that she'd never be able to stop…

**1.The train ride**

He brushed his dark hair out of his eyes and stared out the train window into the gloom. He was tired, and the weather didn't help. He had at least an hour that he could sleep on the train, but it was his "duty" to catch up with his friends again. He thought warmly of his Hogwarts bed that he would be sleeping in that night. He just had to wait a few more hours.

"Harry, stop daydreaming" he heard from a distance. He snapped to attention. A girl stood in front of him, already dressed in her school robes. Her wavy brown hair fell to past her shoulders, longer than the last time he had seen her. She was becoming more and more striking every year. She had interesting features that stood out among the other girls, and unlike them, she didn't hide her face in pounds of makeup.

"Hey Hermione" he mumbled groggily.

Just then, a freckled face topped by red hair poked its head around the corner of the compartment. "He awake?" it asked.

"I wasn't asleep" Harry protested. Ron stepped into the room then and Harry noticed that he had grown several more inches than the previous year, tall and gangly. His wild red mop had gotten longer, and he looked the tiniest bit less awkward.

"Please mate, we've been on the train for an hour!" Ron replied.

"God I've got to get my robes on!" Harry ran past them, found his suitcase and changed. When he was in his robes, he returned to the compartment to find that the snack cart had already been by. He sat down and turned his attention to his friends, trying to ward off sleep.

"So did you hear about the exchange student coming in?" asked Hermione.

"How do you always know all this stuff?" replied Ron.

"It's called a newspaper."

"Now don't get on me about not readin..."

"You could be a little bit more culturally aware..."

"Culturally aware my arse..."

"You guys shut up! What did you want to tell us about the exchange student Hermione?" interrupted Harry_. Even in their seventh year, they still acted like second years_.

"Well, as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted," she shot an evil glare at Ron, "An American is coming to Hogwarts!"

"An American?"

"Well not just any American, Daredra Salman!"

"No way…" said Ron, thoroughly impressed with this information. "She's my cousin"

"Who is Daredra Salman, besides your cousin?" asked Harry

Ron and Hermione sighed.

"Well, Harry, she's from a famous wizarding family. Her father was a Death Eater, and her great great grandfather started the Salem Witchcraft School in America. She herself grew up with Muggles after her father deserted and Voldemort killed her parents. It's said that she too was tortured by Voldemort. Anyway, she's this totally famous witch, who didn't even know about being one…kind of like you Harry."

She turned the paper over to him, and he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She was laughing and swinging her long brown-red hair over her shoulders. Her emerald eyes sparkled and she had a sprinkling of freckles across her nose. She looked so confident in herself.

"So why is she moving here now?" Harry questioned when he got his voice back.

"Uh well, she was informed only this year of her being a witch, and her relatives want her to come here to be close to her betrothed."

"Betrothed? Great." Said Harry.

"Yeah well only a few pureblood families are left ...uh so she's promised to…"

"No way! Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded.

"Figures…"


	2. The Start of Something

**2.love **

She stepped into the Great Hall. She was dressed in the Hogwarts robes, but they seemed different on her. Every eye turned to her, the male ones in longing, the female's in jealousy and envy.

She made a walk up the center aisle, her steps never faltering, making eye contact with people as she passed and shooting radiant smiles at everyone. She reached the front and Dumbledore addressed her "Ah, my Miss Salman, how do you do?"

"I'm quite alright thank you," she replied in her American accent.

"Well, we've already discussed what house you will be in, so go ahead and take your seat."

She sashayed back down the aisle, passing by the Gryffindor table. Harry turned as she walked past him and suddenly smelled the warm scent of vanilla. He was in love.

She walked to the Slytherin table and took her seat next to Malfoy. He smugly looked around the hall daring anyone to protest to this lovely creature's betrothal to him.

-- ---------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Harry, and Ron went one way to the Gryffindor Dorms, and Hermione to her private Head Girl one.

"Well Harry, you may be bummed she's engaged but at least you're not her COUSIN!"

"Yea mate sure sucks to be you." Harry laughed at his friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the trio walked to Potions together after breakfast.

"Harry! Harry Potter!" someone called in an American accent.

Harry turned around and saw her striding towards him. "Hi,"she said when she approached. "I'm Deardra.I just wanted to meet you."

"Wow, I'm so pathetically star struck." She said shaking his hand vigorously.

"You're quite the famous witch yourself." He replied.

"Yea well…"

"Ah Deardra, there you are." Said Malfoy coming up and snaking his arm around her waist. Harry had a sudden urge to punch him. Harder than usual.

"What are you doing with Potter, the blood traitor and the Mudblood?"

"Excuse me? What did you say?" her beautiful smile disappeared and a frown appeared on her face. She threw Malfoy's hand off her waist.

Malfoy stepped back, astonished.

"I uh…"he stuttered.

"I NEVER want to hear you say that word again."

"What do you care? You're a pureblood"

"No. I'm a witch, and so's she. And a pretty damn good one from what I hear" she shot a smile at Hermione.

"Hey! Come on! I was just…"

"Just leave!"

"Fine, whatever, I'll see you later. You know, you're lucky you have such a nice body or this betrothal would be off right now!"

"Oh thank god!" she replied sarcastically. He stormed off.

"God, the nerve of him!" she said. "Come on guys, we'll be late for class."

Harry Ron and Hermione stood there speechless.

Harry walked down the hall after his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. "Harry!" he heard. Deardra ran up to him.

She stopped to catch her breath.

"Hey! Ok so I just walked into the front entrance and I saw the front staircase so I came right to see you."

"Because you saw the staircase?" he asked slightly taken aback.

"No because I saw the railing!" she started to walk away.

Harry, puzzled, followed her.

"Come on!"

"What exactly are we doing?" he asked.

"We did this all the time back at my old school! But we never had this big of a railing! Ok let's get a head start! One, two three…GO!" she grabbed his hand and they started to run down the crowded hallway. Two second years jumped back amazed by the childish tendencies of these two 17 year olds.

"Ok, here it comes!"

They reached the railing and sat down, sliding down it.

"Whoooooooooooo" yelled Harry, having the time of his life, not forgetting for one second that he was holding onto Deardra's hand. They flew off the end of the banister and landed in a heap in the floor. Straitening up and brushing off their clothes, they found themselves face to face with Dumbledore.

"er Hi Professor!" stuttered Harry. "We were just…"

"…on our way to the library" said Deardra.

"Ah, yes, taking the quick way I see?" he winked at them. "Very good. Continue on then."

"Goodbye professor!" she shouted as Harry just shook his head. She giggled.

"You. are. insane." He told her.

"Maybe so. But wasn't that fun?"

"Yeah, it was like I was…"

"A kid again? Yeah."

They kissed.


	3. Quidditch and other games

He didn't tell anyone about his kiss with Deardra…he didn't want her reputation screwed up. After all, she was betrothed. He walked down the hall contemplating this when he heard music. He followed the sound to the source. He opened the door to what looked like a regular classroom, but inside it was a dance studio. She was there.

She was in the middle of a dance, and she didn't even see him there. He watched silently, and when she finished he clapped. She looked over, startled, smiled, and did an elaborate bow. She grabbed her water bottle and walked over.

"What's going on?" she said.

"I could ask you the same." He replied. _lame lame lame_

"I used to dance at the ballet when I was little. I just needed to dance. You know, after that fight with Draco today and then that _thing _with you"

"But where did you get all this?" he changed the subject, motioning around.

"Dumbledore." She stated matter of factly. "Come here." She said, standing up.

He followed.

"I used to ballroom dance, too. Have you ever waltzed? "She asked.

"Once, in fourth year for the Yule Ball. Not very well though."

"Oh yeah, with Parvati right?"

"Yeah. Wait how'd you know that?"

"Girls talk" she shrugged. "Now come here, and put your hand on my waist."

"Ok." He obeyed. She put her hand on his shoulder. They started waltzing, him- slowly and awkwardly. Her- patiently. They picked up their pace, quickly spinning around the room. He turned her and she gracefully spun. When at last the song came to an end, she pulled away and curtsied and he bowed.

"That was so cool" he stated, surprised.

"I like to just dance away from everything." She said. "Well, it's getting late, I better go."

She leaned close to him expectantly, he leaned in too, and they kissed again. He opened his eyes and she was gone. And he wondered if it ever even happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quidditch tryouts results were back for all teams. There were a few new Gryffindors which excited Harry. But the most surprising news on the teams was that Malfoy had been moved to chaser, and that Deardra had taken over the Seeker position on the Slytherin team. This thought worried Harry. He couldn't imagine being able to concentrate on the game when she was out there.

She knew this.

The day of the first Gryffindor- Slytherin game she wore her hair long and down-so that it tumbled in the wind. There was quite a multitude of wind that day, and the sky was covered with such a thick fog, it was hard to see more than 15 feet in front of him. He hovered there, watching her silently, knowing that he should be looking for the snitch yet unable to tear his eyes away. Her eyes met his for a second and she winked flirtatiously. Malfoy, watching, scowled. They were still fighting. The quaffle soared through the Slytherin hoop. "Get going Malfoy!" Blaise, his friend, shouted.

Harry finally took his eyes off her enough to see the snitch go by. She was watching as well and took off, her hair flowing behind her. They were right next to each other, leaning towards it when she laughed. He turned to look at her smiling face, and she turned to look at him. The snitch flew upward, and neither of them noticed.

"Oh, shit!" he exclaimed when he realized what had happened. Deardra flew off into the fog. He desperately looked around for it again. Deardra was unable to be seen in the fog. Then he saw her, about 15 feet above him reaching towards something- THE SNITCH! She was reaching, reaching. She stood on her broom. Harry just watched, fearing for her too much to even attempt a grab at the snitch. He was frozen to his broom, staring upward. She looked down, smiled at him, and jumped from her broom. Harry and everyone else in the stadium gasped. She sailed downward, landing gracefully in his arms.

"Hey." She said casually and kissed him on the cheek in thanks. Then to Gryffindor's dismay and the delight of Slytherins, she held out the snitch.

When they reached the ground, a cloud of Slytherins took her upon their shoulders, and Malfoy kissed her. Harry had to clench his fists to stop from hitting him. He was disappointed that he had lost the game, but he had to hand it to Deardra. She was a great flyer, and she certainly had guts jumping like that. The mood was sour in the locker room.

"Why'd you have to go and catch her Harry?" Ginny Weasley asked.

"What'd you want me to do, let her fall?" he replied

"No I just mean, UGH!" she yelled, "I can't stand her! She's just ahhhhhh…"

"It's not like your jealous or anything Gin?" snided Ron.

"What's to be jealous of? Oh gee, I wish I was part of a dark wizarding family and engaged to Malfoy. And a total SKANK. Catch me Harry…." She mimicked.

"Whatever, I'll see you guys later…" Harry turned his back on them and made the walk towards the castle.

"Potter!" a voice called as he walked through the fog.

Draco stepped out from behind a tree, followed by the males on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Well, well,well, looks as if Slytherins won! What have you got to say about that Potter?" he gloated.

"Yeah, thanks to your girlfriend! What are you boasting about?" Harry replied, too tired for a fight.

Malfoy pulled out his wand, but Harry's came out too fast.

BAM. Malfoy flew through the air, but a moment later the rest of the Slytherin team was on top of Harry.

He struggled under their weight and saw Malfoy scramble to his feet, and point a wand at him. "Not so high and mighty now, eh, Potter?" he smirked." You'll pay for that little hex there." He raised his wand.

"Don't you touch him." A girl's voice came through the fog, Deardra walked forward, her hair flowing in the wind.

"Don't get involved this time."

"Don't touch him. Get off" she waved her wand and the team on top of him was lifted to the ground and dropped heavily down a few feet away.


End file.
